Chapter Two: Lessons
5 Years Later “One must not sleep the day away young princess.” Sophie shifted under her covers; trying desperately to shield her eyes from the sun as Jasper opened the plush velvet drapes. “You must get out of bed princess.” She sat up; looking drowsily at the old butler. “Must I? Really?” “You have lessons princess. I shall go prepare your clothes for the day.” Sophie groaned as Jasper left her to herself. Why does father insist on these incessantly boring lessons anyway? What on earth did she need things like diplomacy and etiquette for? She yawned and stretched as she rose from the comfort of her bed. Riding on the other hand wasn’t so bad; if only her instructor didn’t insist she ride side saddle. Jasper returned with what she assumed was the dress she was supposed to wear today. He placed it on her bed and left once more. She examined it. Blue always blue. Oh how I hate blue. And how am I supposed to do anything even remotely fun in this. Sophie was tall; even for her young age of ten. She could often trick people in town into thinking she was twelve. As she put on the dress she hit something with her elbow. A disadvantage to being tall for her age; it made her rather awkward and clumsy. Looking down she saw it; her prize from five years ago had fallen from her night stand. She smiled as she picked it up; fingering the black velvet of the brim. Her father had suggested she get rid of it once; she never wore it anymore after all. But she’d adamantly refused. She’d won this hat. And every time she looked at it she thought of him. “Sophie get down here for your lessons. Now.” Her father’s voice rang through the castle halls. Sophie carefully put the hat back in its place and bounded toward her father’s voice. The king looked at his daughter as she slide; in a rather unbecoming fashion, down the banister to greet him. “Sophie, how many times have I told you not…” he stopped mid sentence when Sophie kissed him on the cheek; smiling cheerfully. “Happy birthday Daddy.” He smiled and Sophie ran off; hopefully to her lessons. “When are you going to learn?” He turned to face his wife. “Whatever do you mean Olivia?” he said; as innocently as possible. “Every time you catch Sophie doing something she knows she’s not supposed to do; she give you this sweet little smile and calls you daddy. It’s just her tricking you into letting her get away with things. She been using that immeasurable charm of her’s against you since she was three.” “I know.” He sighed. She was right; she was always right. Especially about Sophie. At ten; his little girl was already as charming as anyone would expect a princess to be. After all; she did very well in her lessons. If she bothered to sit through them, that is. Sometimes he wondered if maybe Logan was the lucky one. No kingdom, no children, just peace and quiet. “Your Majesty.” He sighed; of course. Of course Reaver was here. “I’ll go make sure Sophie actually sits through her etiquette lesson today.” Olivia said touching his arm briefly before departing. He shot her one final abandoned glance before turning to Reaver. “What is it Reaver? Nobody, including you, has scheduled an audience today.” “No your majesty I didn’t, but you see this morning while running about my daily business…I had this absolutely marvellous idea.” The king looked at Reaver; who smiled quite happily at him. Something seemed different about Reaver today. He seemed a little too happy; even for him. It seemed rather forced. Oh well…it couldn’t hurt to at least hear him out. And besides; if he actually liked the idea Page wasn’t here to chastise him for even considering it. “Alright, what is it?” Reaver smiled as he walked beside the king trying to explain the brilliance of his plan. Actually he’d be more than just a little surprised if the king agreed to this one. Even he thought it was a bad idea. Devon always came up with the worst ideas. But coming to castle and bothering the king always cheered Reaver up; something to pass the time. The king listened politely as Reaver pitched Devon’s plan to try to tame Balverines as beasts of labour. Nodding here and there as they walked. Suddenly the king noticed Reaver had stopped walking. He turned to see Reaver looking into the dining room; stifling a laugh. “And what exactly is so amusing?” he asked; walking over to stand beside the giggling industrialist. The sound of Sophie’s flustered tutor and his wife’s amused laughter answered his question before Reaver could. Sophie was running around the dining room; her tutor chasing her. The king sighed heavily; starting into the room. The queen shook her head at him and motioned for him to go. She had this under control. He turned; headed toward the front hall of the castle. Reaver followed close behind. “Reaver as clever as your idea is; as clever as your ideas always are…I’m afraid that I just simply can’t go along with this one. It’s just too dangerous.” Reaver nodded “Of course your majesty. Then I shall bid you good day.” Reaver bowed before leaving. What a waste. He so rarely has the opportunity to share an idea with me unopposed. The king shrugged. I suppose even Reaver can have an off day. Sophie squealed gleefully as she ran past the guards. Today was far too nice a day to be cooped up in the stuffy old castle. She ran through the gardens toward the back gate; hoping she could slip through before anyone caught her. The gate was closed; luckily Sophie was thin enough to slip through the bars. She stuck her tongue out at the guards before running off toward Bowerstone Market. “So what did his majesty think of my brilliant plan?” Devon asked as Reaver sat down on the barstool beside him. “He thought it was too dangerous. He was too kind. Your idea was complete idiocy.” Devon looked at Reaver; his face contorting to visage of mock hurt. “Then why’d you tell him about it.” Reaver smiled at him. “It got me away from you, now didn’t it?” Devon punched him in the arm lightly as the barkeep brought them some wine. “Well you won’t have to worry about that for long. I found something to entertain myself for awhile.” Reaver cocked an eyebrow “What’s her name?” “Like I know…or care. She’s pretty though.” Reaver rolled his eyes. But then again, maybe Devon had the right idea. It had been so long since he’d had any company in his own bed. It was at least worth some consideration. Sophie browsed around the shops; a small amount of gold jingling in her purse. She wasn’t sure what exactly to get her father for his birthday. She looked at little trinkets here and there; before finally deciding on a box of chocolates. After all daddy did like his sweets. I guess I should go back now; there really isn’t anything left to do here. As she starts toward the castle she sees a little kitten. She crouches down; trying to coax it toward her. She inches closer and the kitten runs off. The chase continues on like this for nearly an hour before Sophie finally catches the kitten. She scratches its ears as she stands. Reaver stands to leave Devon to own devices. He sees the princess through the window of the tavern. I see little Sophie escaped her lessons for the day. Good; such mundane tasks would likely drive all fire out of the princess. And what a shame that would be. She stands there for a moment before hurriedly running off. He follows. What could possibly catch her interest in this weary town? Sophie runs as quickly as her small feet can carry her; not noticing the tall figure close behind. A little girl was crying on the stoop of one of the markets many shops. A group of three hooligan boys running off toward Old Town; laughing. She puts the kitten down; it purrs weaving between her legs. “What’s wrong?” The little girl looks up at her; eyes wide. “Y…your highness!” she sniffles. “Were those boys being mean to you?” Sophie asks; glaring back in the direction that they had run off. “Th…they stole my n…necklace.” Sophie looked at the girl; swiftly removing her own necklace. “Here have mine.” The little girl looks shocked. “I can’t take that…you’re the princess.” Sophie smile s at her “Of course you can. It means we’re friends. Please don’t cry. Okay.” The girl takes the necklace; smiling at Sophie. “I’m Claire.” “Hi, I’m Sophie. Wanna come back to the castle with me and play?” “Sure.” Sophie picks up the kitten; she and Claire head off toward the castle. Reaver smiles; turning in the opposite direction and walking into the gift shop. Later that night Sophie placed the kitten on her bed before changing into her night clothes. She pets the kitten before climbing under her covers. “Goodnight Sebastian.” As she turns to blow out the lantern beside her bed she notices something on her pillow. A locket. Oh how pretty. She turns the silver locket over in her hand; examining it appreciatively. A delicate scent tickles her senses. I wonder what that smell is; as she opens it she finds a small pressed flower. “I wonder what flower that is?” she asks herself; closing the locket once more. Turning it over she finds an inscription. Living life is the best lesson learned. Well Done. She smiles at the small trinket before blowing out the light and drifting off to sleep.